Not Everything
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: She didn't take everything. A Christmas story


**Heres a quick little one shot i thought of on my way home from my christmas concert. I thought it might be worth writing. So here it goes.

* * *

**

Soft Christmas music drifted through the Dunham apartment, the light twinkle of pianos and jazzy trumpets interludes for the raspy voice that was singing.

"And have your self a merry little Christmas too!" Came the high-pitched voice of a six year old. Ella smiled at her aunt and mom as she stood on the chair, arms out and singing along. Olivia and Rachel were stifling laughs as the seven year old danced around the kitchen in her Christmas outfit, occasionally taking a seat to take a bite of her ham before taking another spin around the kitchen.

Olivia had only been back for two weeks before Christmas. Three days after her outburst at Peter, Rachel had called her and asked what they were doing from Christmas. Shocked and secretly relieved that the other her hadn't bothered her sister or niece and Olivia told them both that she would be glad to have them both at her place for the two-day Christmas festivities. And now Rachel and her were giggling as Ella sung the song, completely off key but they weren't going to say anything.

When the mellow music had come to a stop Ella smiled expectedly at her aunt and mom. Olivia and Rachel both clapped happily, cheesy grins pressed across their faces.

"Voice of an angel," Olivia said, smiling.

"Thanks aunt Liv," Ella said, "Mom says you were always able to sing."

Olivia shot a looked at Rachel who just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no," Olivia says, "I was never the singer."

Rachel laughs at Olivia blatant lie but lets it go as Ella smiles at them.

"Can we open presents now?" she asked, a grin on her lips.

"Presents? What Presents?" Olivia says in a teasing tone, looking at Rachel, "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"I don't know," Rachel plays along. Ella frowns and then smiles again.

"The ones under the Christmas tree!"

"How do you know those are for you?"

"Aunt Liv," Ella whines, but she smiles and laughs. "You to go in and get set up, I'll just clean this mess up here."

Rachel nodded to her and helped her sister by carrying the dishes over to the sink.

"Thanks Rach," Olivia said, nodding to her sister.

"Where's Peter tonight?" Rachel inquired, not knowing about what had transpired between them. Olivia shrugged.

"With his father," Olivia answered casually. Rachel nodded and patted her sister on the back. She knew exactly when to stop pressing the matter. Rachel could see it in Olivia's eyes, something had happened between them. Rachel turned to see Ella standing in the doorway, a little blue present in her hands.

"Hey!" Rachel said, "You have to wait until Aunt Liv joins you to open that."

"Okay," Ella said, a pout on her lips. Rachel shook her head and shooed the girl into the living room where the beautiful tree sat, decorated with lights.

"Why don't we go get Aunt Liv's presents from the car?" Rachel said.

"Okay."

Olivia heard the door open and shut before she felt her hands trembling underneath the soap bubbles. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay this way with Rachel asking questions about Peter. She could tell that she had seen something in Olivia's eyes and that she'd be getting a talking to once Ella went to bed. But what could she tell Rachel without freaking her out? Olivia shook her head and continued to scrub circles under the water on the plate. Was Peter thinking about her now too? Did he still think about her? Of course he did, Astrid had told her, Peter would always have feelings for her and only her. But that wasn't enough to make her feel okay. She just couldn't be with him. Her alternate self had taken everything, including the one thing she wanted for herself-Peter.

"Hey Liv," Called Rachel from the door, "There's a present out here for you."

Olivia put down the plate on the drying rack and rounded the corner to meet her sister and niece. Ella's arms were full of boxes and Rachel was holding a few of her own. Olivia quickly grabbed a falling red package from Rachel's arms before laughing.

"It's right here, on the step," Rachel said, nodding outside. Olivia set the red box down by the door and step out into the cold and snow to see the little package. It was a metallic green and red striped present with gold ribbon wrapping into a bow. Olivia picked the box up from the snow and stared at it. A small card was sealed shut on the top and her name was written on the outside. She looked down the street and then up it. Upon seeing no one, Olivia stepped back inside and shut her apartment door. She picked up the red box and carried them both to the living room where she sat down across from Rachel and set the boxes on the coffee table.

"Aunt Liv, you go first!" Ella said, shoving a pink box in her Aunt's lap. Olivia laughed and smiled at Ella.

"Okay," she said, tugging at the pink ribbon. Ella sat on the ground expectantly as Olivia unwrapped the box. She pulled out a pink shirt with a glittering heart in the middle.

"We can match!" Ella said excitedly, referring to her pajama top that looked identical to Olivia's. Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Ella-bear," Olivia said, "I love it."

Ella giggled and then gave her mom a purple box with white ribbon.

"A Disney princess movie collection," Rachel said with a smile, "Thank you Ella, I've always wanted this!"

And so the three of them sat in the living room and opened their presents. Ella ripped the paper off of her and squealed in excitement as she unveiled a make up set of her own, a few Barbie dolls and one or two things of clothing. Rachel received a blender and recipe book from her sister as well as a sewing kit from Ella and a few new sweaters. Olivia received a pair of jeans from Rachel, a make up bag from Ella as well as a few items for the kitchen from the both of them. By the time they had finished, after a wrapping paper fight and everything, Ella fell asleep on the couch.

"I better get her to bed," Rachel said quietly, "Do you want some help with this mess?"

"Oh no, I've got it," Olivia said, "Goodnight Rach."

"Night Liv," her sister said, picking up the seven year old and carry her off to the bedroom. Olivia stood up and began stuffing the paper into a black garbage bag. She picked up the papers and stuffed them away. She had completely forgotten about the present that sat underneath all the strewns of wrapping paper until she picked it up in his handful of papers. She set it down on the table and stuffed the last of the wrapping paper in the garbage bag. She folded her feet under her and sat on the couch, reaching for the box. Carefully she reached for the card and slid her finger between the pages, popping the wax seal.

_She didn't take everything._

Olivia felt her chest tighten. Her outburst haunted her every night, every time she tried to sleep all she could see was her own face, wet with tears and her voice, cracked. And here she sat, a whole heavy in her body as she held the small square of paper in her hands. Setting the paper down on the side table near the lap, Olivia turned the package over in her hands before pulling the ribbon to untie it. She slid her fingers underneath it and opened the pretty paper, letting it fall away.

The box was made of plain wood, a deep redwood color and sanded and smoothed to a rough finish. Olivia flicked open the latch and pulled the lid open on its hinges. Immediately a soft piano melody drifted through the wooden walls of the box. The melody was familiar, a smooth jazz she had heard only once in her life. It was the song Peter played for her once. After all this time he still remembered the song. Olivia felt her eyes prick with tears. Inside the wooden box there was a ribbon of velvet, and Olivia looked down and nearly dropped the box.

It must have been no bigger than a quarter. Picking it up delicately, Olivia twisted the small rough glass rose in her fingers. She turned the necklace over in her fingers to find his initials, _P.B, 2009_ etched faintly in the bottom of the glass. She felt her face flush and her eyes fill with tears. This was meant for her. She ran her hands over the glass again and again, feeling the craftsmanship it held. He must have made the whole things for her. And it wasn't for her, the other her, but her, Olivia Dunham from this universe. As the melody played in the background she felt the tears on her face.

"Liv?" Rachel asked, her voice concerned as she came around the corner to see her sister in tears. Olivia looked up and Rachel took a step back, shocked to see so much hurt in her eyes.

"Liv?" Rachel asked, coming to her sisters side and brushing back her blonde hair, "Liv what's wrong?"

Olivia's voice was barely a whisper.

"I made a mistake."

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
